Journey to Mt Silver
by DeathOnWings1203
Summary: Join a young man as he takes on the Johto Region after winning against the Pokemon League in order to to take on the harsh Mt. Silver and the ultimate challenge at the summit. His adventure starts during the beginning of Gold/Crystal.
1. Prologue: Dragon Master's Fall

**What's up Pokemon Fans!? I am DeathOnWings1203 back onto the Pokemon Section of Fanfiction to make a much better version of my only other Pokemon fic (One Last Challenge) from the battle with Lance to the second Battle with Red in the Pokemon World Tournament! I don't even know if I'm gonna post this anyways... Oh well! On with the Show! Also the whole 'Screen' thing came from Pokemon Origins...it's a great Mini-series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Series...or an actual Pokemon; However, I do own David! That has to some form of a plus right?**

_**Prologue: Dragon Master's Fall! The New Champion's Rise!**_

With a roar the Final evolution of Charmander get slammed into the wall by the force of a Hydro Pump delivered from the challenging trainer's Blastoise causing the Charizard to fall onto the ground unconscious while leaving the wall behind the caped dragon champion cracked and partially destroyed. The video screen the took up the entire wall beside both the reigning champion and challenger showed the Charizard's 'Health' bar emptying while the Cannon Turtle's bar looked to be yellow showing the effort to knock out the speedy flier wasn't exactly an easy one; However, another one of the Champion's Pokeballs fades to grey on the screen joining the other four while leaving one single red and white pokeball on his side of the screen while on the other side two colored Pokeballs remained showing the slight upper-hand the challenger now possessed.

The spikey red headed Dragon Master pulled out a Pokeball while aiming it at his downed partner "Return Charizard. You have earned your rest." He states as a red beam shoots from the white button on the Pokemon capturing device before engulfing said Flying/Fire Type while his black cape flows in the nonexistent wind, and as soon as the fainted creature is back in the safety of it's ball it's trainer pulls out his final Pokemon "You have been an impressive opponent, but this ends here. Go Dragonite!" He calls out while throwing the Pokeball, and when it hits the ground it opens up while a bright light comes out in the basic shape of the new opponent before fading to reveal a powerful dragon hovering in the air due to it's -relatively small- wings with orange skin, a cream colored stomach that extends to the tip of the dragon's tail, two long antennas on the top of it's head that goes slightly out then back and a small horn at the very tip of it's head "This is my final and strongest Pokemon. I'm sorry to say but your journey ends here!" Lance exclaims while his Dragonite clenches it's claws before letting out a rather intimidating roar.

The fifteen year-old challenger analyzes the situation with his deep brown eyes while his black jacket flows in the same nonexistent wind, albeit in the opposite direction of Lance's cape, before pushing a bit of his black hair out of the way of his sight _"Another Dragon...what a surprise, but with a few ice moves I may be able to take it down quickly." _The challenger thought as he closes his eyes and holds his hand up to where is heart is under the white t-shirt he is wearing in an attempt to control both his heartbeat and the adrenaline rushing through his veins _"Only one more Pokemon...we can take one more..." _With his heartrate slowly returning to a calm pace the fifteen year-old opens his eyes determined to finish this fight "Alright Torrent! Hang strong and we can beat this Dragonite!" He encourages his Blastoise before pointing at his opponent's Dragon type "Start off with Ice beam!" Immediately obeying it's trainer's command Torrent opens it's mouth while a charge of icy light-blue energy builds up before firing at Lance's Dragonite in a sort of lightning bolt pattern.

Lance quickly commanded his Dragon "Dragonite dodge it then counter with Thunder Punch!" In a seemingly effortless move the Dragonite flies at Torrent while spinning around the ice beam while it's right hand is charging up with a yellow sphere of electrical energy before rearing back it's arm then slamming the attack directly onto Torrent's forehead causing high voltage power to surge through the giant turtle's body, and a few moments after the move connects Torrent slowly falls backwards before hitting the ground with a thundering thud with it's eyes swirls signaling that it fainted "Torrent!" The challenger exclaims in worry before getting out the Tortoise Pokemon's Pokeball and returning it "Thank you for your help Torrent...Rest up my friend." He says to the Pokeball while putting it away before glancing at the screen seeing another Pokeball image grey out leaving the two trainers on an even field number-wise.

Lance smirks as he says "One last Pokemon... Looks like it's a winner takes all fight." He crosses his arms while examining the challenger before noticing a smile growing on the fifteen year-old "Hm? Seems your pretty confident about your last Pokemon, but it makes no difference. You can't beat my Dragonite!" The caped trainer exclaims, but the challenger still seems confident as he pulls out his final Pokemon "We'll see about that. Fighter! Let's show him what we're made of!" He exclaims while throwing his Pokeball which opens up in mid-air releasing a bright light before fading away to reveal a blue furred creature with it's chest/stomach area colored cream instead, it's paws are black with two spikes on the back of them along with another spike in the center of it's chest, the head of the Pokemon is like a jackal's head except for the blue fur as well as the stripes that goes around it's head and between it's sharp pointed ears and also the four black appendages that are behind it's ears, it's piercing crimson eyes examine the Dragontype before it.

At the same time as the challenger's pokemon examines it's opponent Lance takes the moment before the storm to consider this new combatant _"His final Pokemon is a Lucario... A steel/Fighting type. Their known to be fast and use their control of Aura to fight; however, they are weak against fire... this shouldn't take long." _He thinks confidently before saying out loud as the screen shows a Lucario picture on the Challenger's side with a full health bar "Time to end this. Dragonite unleash your flamethrower!" With the command Dragonite started the final clash by opening it's jaw and launching a stream of flames directly at the Aura Pokemon in an attempt to finish it quickly " Fighter dodge it!" The Fifteen year-old trainer cries out, and it side-steps allowing the flames to scorch the ground where it stood "Nicely done! Now lets show him what we're made of! Go for an Iron Claw!" Fighter dashes at it's hovering opponent while it's right paw starts glowing white "Dragonite use Fire Punch!" The Original Dragon Pokemon's hand rears back while it becomes engulfed in flames before swinging the fist at the same time Fighter reaches the orange dragon, and both of their attacks clash against each other before a struggle to overpower the other Pokemon takes place with no clear winner showing "Fighter use Strength to knock Dragonite back!" As soon as Fighter hears it's trainer's command the Aura Pokemon shifts his weight forward while forcing it's punch forward through Dragonite's Fire Punch making the Dragon's fist get knocked to the side while Fighter's Strength-powered Iron Claw slams into it's opponent's gut.

The impact of the attack sends Dragon-type back while it's health bar drops down a bit, but overall doesn't do much as Lance's final Pokemon stabilizes itself in the air with it's wing spreading out "Not bad," The Dragon Master admits before holding his arm out in front of him with his hand open as he orders his partner "Dragonite use Fire Punch again!" Instantly his Dragonite's Fist is aflame once more as it flies at Fighter quickly as the Aura Pokemon settles into a comfortable fighting stance, and right as the fiery punch reaches the Aura Pokemon it ducks under it while bending it's knees before jumping up with it's fist slamming into Dragonite's jaw in a powerful Uppercut that forces it's opponent into the air from it's power "Good Job Fighter! Now follow up with High Jump Kick!" The Challenging Trainer calls out before Fighter jumps up and slams it's knee directly into Dragonite's jaw sending the dragon-type further into the air, but before Fighter could land back on the ground it's opponent manages to flip in the air before slamming it's tail into the Aura Pokemon.

As soon as Fighter hits the ground it's Dragon-type opponent fries it with a powerful flamethrower "Fighter!" The fight/steel Pokemon's trainer calls out in worry as Lance's Pokemon's health bar go down into the yellow area while the Challenger's go into the red area before the intense flames cease to spew from Dragonite's mouth leaving the Aura-Pokemon to struggle slightly back onto it's feet as it staggers "Your Pokemon is stubborn I see, but it won't last much longer." Lance states to his challenger before shaking his head "Give up now. There is no need to bring further harm to your Partner." The Fifteen-year old looks at his struggling Pokemon and bites his lip starting to consider the idea before Fighter looks back at it's trainer and shakes it's head as it gets back into it's fighting stance "..." The Lucario's trainer looks at his friend before smirking as he replies to Lance "What's wrong 'Dragon Master'? Realizing that your gonna lose?" The statements surprise the Champion making him blink in confusion before shaking his head with a sigh "Another arrogant fool that doesn't care about his pokemon. You wi-" Whatever he was gonna say is cut off by an enraged shout "HEY! I care a lot for my Pokemon. Their not Pets or tools to me... their my partners and trusted friends. Also I'm not arrogant! I'm confident that we can take you down Lance and even if we don't...we'll give it all we got! you better be ready to give it your all!" The Challenger exclaims as his pokemon growls ready to fight to the end.

The Caped Champion remains silent for a few minutes for smiling slightly "Very well. I'll show you why I'm the Champion of the Pokemon League! Dragonite unleash your Fire Blast!" His Dragonite opens it's jaw wide as a fiery inferno of energy builds up "Fighter don't let him fire that off! Use Aura Sphere and aim for it's mouth!" The fifteen year-old trainer says as his loyal companion holds it paws together behind it building up the dark blue energy of Aura before thrusting it's paws forward and launching the spherical projectile at it's opponent's gaping maw, and right before the dragon pokemon could attack Fighter's Aura sphere collides with the built up fire energy causing a explosion right in the dragon-type's face making it stumble backwards in pain "Dragonite!" Lance calls out startled and concerned for his Pokemon as it's health bar drops further down in the yellow zone, but the Dragonite remains strong while also getting angry which is evident from the pissed off glare/growl it is giving Fighter as well as Fighter's trainer _"That is one pissed off Pokemon...I wonder if we've hurt it's pride." _The challenging trainer ponders for a moment before noticing his opponent's Dragon-type opening it's jaws again as pure energy builds up quickly in front of it's mouth causing the challenger's eyes to widen in a startling realization "Fighter move now!" He cries out as Dragonite fires a very powerful Hyper Beam just as Fighter dashes to the side, but the enraged Dragonite keeps it's attack going while following Fighter's movements while tearing up whatever is in the path of it's yellow beam.

_"Alright time to step it up a notch." _The Fifteen year-old thinks before calling out to his pokemon "Alright Fighter give him a harder target! Use Extreme Speed!" Suddenly the Aura-Using Pokemon becomes a literal blur as it dashes quickly out of the range of the Hyper Beam before going around to Dragonite's back then attacking the Original Dragon Pokemon's back in rapid strikes "Quickly Dragonite use Extreme Speed yourself!" Lance calls out, but due to Dragonite's hazardous use of the powerful Hyper Beam it couldn't do anything except enduring the endless assault as it tries to regain it's energy; However, the Dragon was quickly getting worn down as it's health bar drops down in the red zone causing Lance to wince at the situation "You can do it Dragonite! Just hang in there!" He calls out encouragingly to his Pokemon as Fighter started to rush around it in a circle striking it's entire body making the dragon land on the ground as it tries to channel it's energy while clenching it's claws into fists before finally mustering enough energy to swing it's tail around in an attempt to get Fighter to back off; However, the fighting/steel pokemon just jumps over the tail before unleashing an Aura Sphere directly into the Dragonite's face in a small explosion as it lands gracefully near it's trainer.

As the smoke begins to clear the Dragon-type falls back collapsing with swirls in it's eyes signalling that it had fainted while the screen shows Lance's final pokemon's image turning grey as the health bar becomes empty, and the left half of the screen -that showed Lance's number of pokemon and such- disappears before the Trainer's image appears in the center of the screen with the word 'WINNER!' underneath the image "We...won?" The challenger states slowly as he looks over at the screen before his mouth twitching into a smile "We won!" He cheers while rushing over to his Lucario and hugging it happily as Lance returns his Dragonite with a small smile on his face "You gave it your all...get a good rest." The Dragon Master says softly before putting away the Pokeball and approaching the trainer that had bested him "Congratulations for beating me and my Dragon Army," He shakes his head in disbelief "I can't believe they were beat but you managed to do it, so congrats! Your the new Pokemon Champion!" With those words spoken the fifteen year-old trainer broke into a wide grin "T-thank you! It was a long road, but thanks to my friends and partners... I've finally became a Champion." With a smile on his face the trainer returns Fighter back into it's Pokeball.

"So you have, but there is one more thing that needs to be done...follow me." Lance calmly spoke while turning with his cape still somehow flapping in the Nonexistent wind before walking up the steps into another room behind the Champion's room with the new Champion following curiously _"What other room is there?" _The Fifteen year-old ponders as he walks into a huge room with a raised platform that has some sort of golden device that looks like a cross between a super computer and the Pokemon Center's healing device except that the six slots for Pokeballs are set up in a Crescent pattern in the front of the device "Welcome to the Hall of Fame. This is where all new Champion's of the Pokemon League record their journey to this point as well as the Pokemon Partners that braved the challenges with them." Lance explained before glancing over at the Newest Champion with a small smile on his face as he starts to walk up the red carpet lined steps to the record computer while saying "Come. It's time for you to join the few that has managed to make it this far."

Snapping out of his stupor the trainer hurried to follow Lance before reaching the top of the steps himself "Place the Pokemon that has journeyed with you into the slots and we'll record them into the Hall of Fame." The caped champion instructs before the fifteen year-old takes out his Pokemon's Pokeballs out one by one and places them on the slots making the machine scan the contents "You have done well to make it to this point... but always remember that you didn't make it alone. You and your Pokemon both worked together against many odds to get here." The Dragon Master/Champion states quietly as the Machine in front of the two finishes scanning and displays the team that conquered the Elite Four.

The first Pokemon that shows up is the Aura Pokemon Fighter the Lucario: Fighter is the new Champion's oldest companion that was with him since the beginning of his entire journey. With a serious nature this fighting/steel is the level headed one of his team and tends to be the one who speaks with actions rather then with words which is good since he never seems to speak whatsoever since his evolution from a Riolu into his final evolution. Being the oldest companion he and his trainer share a unique connection with each other to the point that they can understand how each other is feeling with a simple glance.

The second companion on the Trainer's team is an giant dog with orange fur that has black stripes slashing across her body in jagged patterns while her muzzle, head and tail is more puffy white fur while on the back of her legs small tufts of the same fluffy white fur while her eyes are narrowed into a fierce intimidating glare. This Arcanine is nicknamed Hellfire due to her spitfire attitude and powerful fiery attacks that can burn anything anything in her path. She met her trainer when she was as a Growlithe injured from a fight with another Growlithe over her territory even though she was far weaker then the other male Growlithe that challenged her, but instead of finishing Hellfire off the cocky and arrogant fire pup left her to bleed out; However, her trainer found her whimpering in the grass while her blood is seeping out of her. He approached her carefully before taking her -with some difficultly- to the Pokemon Center where she barely survived. She is a steadfast and loyal Pokemon, even by Arcanine standards, who will stand by her trainer until her last breath, and if her trainer needs some serious firepower she would be his choice.

The third partner of the new champ is a long serpent-like pokemon with blue scales on her back while on her underbelly is bright white scales that goes to the very tip of her tail except where two small dark blue orbs are right below the tip of the tail while another medium sized orb right below the chin of the Dragon-type's head with two small white wings are on both side of the head. As the only Dragon on her trainer's team this Dragonair was nicknamed Dragoon. This Dragonair is usually a gentle creature that tends to rest in the sunshine when she can, but in battle she is a fierce fighting machine as she blasts her enemies from a distance before finishing her opponent with a surprisingly physical way in order to catch the opponent off guard. The way she met her trainer was in a interesting circumstance since her trainer saw her chained up as a prize in Celadon City's Game Corner with some random guy looking over her in a way that just rubbed the trainer badly which sparked a gambling spree -as well as spending a good chunk of money for coins- in order to get her, and even after winning her they had to battle the guy in order to get him off their case.

The fourth member of the diverse team is a floating purple head with twin disembodied hands floating beside the main gaseous form with three sharp Claw-like fingers for the hands while the main part of the creature has two large eyes with twin small black pupils, and it somehow manages to form a wide pink grin with parts of it's gas composed body turning jagged in front of the grin simulating some form of teeth. The Ghost pokemon of the team is nicknamed Reaper due to it's trainer's obsession with the Grim Reaper, and it gladly took to the nickname. It's mischievous nature tends to cause some friction between it and the rest of it's team, but when it's teammates or trainer is threatened that's when it's nickname comes true because it can go on a Rampage that seems that only the entity of death could cause. It originally found it's trainer in the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town when he came to give his respect to those fallen, and Reaper took to it's trainer easily before they tag teamed to save the trainer's Pokemon from the Gengar that took charge of the Pokemon Tower. Ever since then Reaper remained a dependable team player.

The fifth ally in the group is a Giant tortoise with blue skin, short bulky arms that has small white claws on them, and around must of his bulky body is a gigantic shell that seems stronger then steel while two hidden silver cannons reside with in the confines of said shell. The Pokemon is none other then the Blastoise that took out Lance's Charizard which was nicknamed Torrent by his trainer. Boasting a high defense Torrent tends to take all manner of blows against him while launching a devastating counter offensive that utterly demolishes most enemies. The Shell Pokemon met his trainer in the lab of the esteemed Professor Oak after the fifteen year-old manages to help the elderly professor back to his lab, and sensing that the child before him was indeed someone to be trusted the Pokemon Professor bestowed upon him Torrent in his first form while trying to give him a poke-dex that the trainer respectfully turned down.

The last, but certainly not the least, Pokemon making up the new Champ's team is a small canine-like creature with pair that is darker then the darkest of nights with yellow glowing rings around her pointy ears and tail that constantly dims then brightens along with the oval patterns on all of the Pokemon's legs, and her eyes are dark blood red with black pupils. This Umbrieon wasn't nicknamed until it evolved due to it's multiple possible evolutions, but once evolved she was bestowed the nickname Kuro based on her dark appearance. She is known as the playful pup of the team that loves to run around and play with the others when possible, and once in a battle that natural energy shows easily as she uses it to outlast her opponent's while chipping them down little by little unless she can finish it quickly. She met her trainer as a young Eevee that was released into the wild by a trainer that couldn't take her hyperactivity, and after a few weeks of trying to survive in the wild she was lucky enough to be found by her trainer on the side of the road in a miserable state; However, after being found her trainer made sure that she was well taken care of.

After all of the fifteen year-old trainer's team was scanned they all appeared on the screen with their trainer in the center with a small smile on his face with the title above them saying 'Congratulations! Your the New Champion David Graves!'

**This chapter is basically the setting for what has happened so far in my O.C's journey and is setting the foundation of the story. Now a good chunk of this story is description, but I tried hard to make it exciting as well... I'll try to make each chapter a decent size, but no guaranties. Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter is David's departure into the Johto region and what he aims to do.**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Adventure

**With the introduction out of the way it's time to start the actual plot of this Fic! This starts a little bit before the beginning to the Original Crystal/Gold versions, so expect to see Silver and Gold later on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in Pokemon; However, I do own David and some of the plot. Yay!**

_**Chapter One: Beginning of a New Adventure! Where is the Johto Region?**_

A few weeks after his victory against the Pokemon League David is relaxing under a tree in Route One while his Pokemon are out of their Pokeballs enjoying the relaxing time. Dragoon is stretched out under the warmth of the sun's rays sound asleep while Hellfire is laying down next to her keeping a diligent watch for anything that could be remotely threatening, but her watch is disrupted by Kuro pouncing against the Arcanine's side causing them to roll together onto their backs as the playful pup barks happily making Hellfire bark back before chasing the Umbrieon around; Meanwhile, Reaper is bothering Torrent in an attempt to get some form of entertaining response from the giant Tortoise by disappearing and reappearing everywhere around Torrent's head before appearing in front of the Blastoise's head and engulfing it in it's mouth causing Torrent to withdraw into his shell leaving the ghost Pokemon to try to entice him out again.

During all of this Fighter kept an eye out on all of them to ensure that no one causes too much commotion "Fighter relax," David calmly says to his oldest companion without opening his eyes "I think we've earned a little rest and relaxation. That includes you." He adds while cracking his left eye open to glance at the Aura Pokemon making him silently consider this before his ears perk up and he sharply turns to the road that goes to Pallet town.

Frowning the new Champion opens his other eye and looks down the road "What's wrong? Someone coming?" He inquires while sitting up as a person could be seen approaching from the distance.

The person is an elderly man with white hair still on his head wearing a lab coat with pockets on it as if it was a jacket and the lab coat stops at the man's knees while remaining parted allowing people to see the purple shirt he was wearing along with the black belt around his waist that is used to keep his brown pants up. The pants still are long enough to partially cover the pair of brown loafers on the old man's feet as he walks towards David.

The Fifteen year-old smiles at the approaching figure before waving to it "Hey Professor! What brings you to Route One on this beautifully sunny day?" The teen asks in a friendly manner while he gets up onto his feet as Professor Samuel Oak waves back to him before responding in an equally friendly manner "Hello David. I'm on my way to Viridian City to meet my Grandson." This bit of news catches the teen's attention "The great Blue Oak has returned huh? Well I wouldn't mind seeing him again." He comments while returning his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

Professor Oak smiles before offering "You could come with me to the Viridian Gym to see him." David grins at the idea of seeing the arrogant Champion turned Gym leader"Lead the way Professor." He accepts before they both walk down Route One while admiring the beauty of nature and watching Rattas scatter into the grass as they walk by.

Soon the sight of buildings against the horizon greets them "Ah...Viridian City. The last stop before Victory Road and the Pokemon League. So many trainer's has gone through that city in the hopes of achieving one of the greatest goals in their lives. To think that I went through here only a few weeks ago and managed to accomplish that goal with my team." The fifteen year-old ponder outloud with a smile as they enter the rather small city, but before the two could advance much further into the city Hellfire's Pokeball began to shake violently causing her trainer to pull it out in confusion "What the..."

In an instant Hellfire bursts out of the Pokeball growling and snarling before rushing off towards to the gym "Follow that Arcanine!" David yells before running after his Pokemon with Oak following hin as best as he can, and even though he tried to return Hellfire using her Pokeball she dashed around rapidly dodging the red beam each time before reaching her target which happened to be a certain orange spiky haired gym leader wearing a black jacket that ends at his waist with a white shirt underneath, a pair of tan pants -being held up by a black leather belt- that have some pocket pouches on his upper legs and some brown tennis shoes on his feet.

As soon as her target was in sight Hellfire tackles down the Gym Leader while snarling in the guy's face causing the Gym Leader's eyes widen in surprise "H-hey! Get off of me!" He exclaims as David and Professor Oak manage to catch up with the fire dog "Aw... Hellfire remembers you Blue!" The fifteen year-old trainer says with some mock sweetness before laughing "Oh great it's you. Get your Arcanine off of me!" The former champion demanded before Hellfire barks directly in his face not liking the attitude he was showing her trainer.

David pretends to think about it out loud "Hmm...I don't know. She seems to like this situation a lot. Maybe she just wants to 'play' with you Blue." He continues to laugh before noticing the professor's disapproving look "Oh alright," The new Champion relents upon that look before calling out to his loyal friend "Come on Hellfire. That's enough fun for now." The Arcanine growls once more in the Viridian Gym Leader's face before getting off of him and going over next to her trainer "Gee thanks for the greeting." Blue sarcastically says as he gets back up onto his feet before dusting his clothes off. David just chuckles as he strokes Hellfire's white mane while the Champion-turned-gym-leader glares at him slightly "What do you want?" David shrugs before gesturing towards the Professor as he admits "I really only came because Professor Oak offered, but I bet your happy to see me anyways aren't you?" At this Blue just growls at him more annoyed then anything else.

"So your champion now huh? I guess their just letting anyone pass these days." The Viridian Gym leader comments while crossing his arms, but the teen doesn't really take the bait "Well they didn't have that many people challenging them because of your stubbornness to give people there badges if they beat you." He refers to the fact that the Gym Leader refers to every loss he has as a fluke before adding "Heck, they're lucky enough to catch you here! Your flying all over the place so often that your never here for them to beat you in the first place!" The comments really irks Blue as he takes a threatening step forward while pulling out a Pokeball "You think your so tough now that your a champion don't you!? Well your still not good enough to beat me!" In response David steps forward to meet the leader while Hellfire growls menacing at any movement from Blue "I already beat you Blue! I have the Badge to back me up so I don't have to prove anything." He says directly into Blue's face in calm confident manner before stepping back while holding his hand out as a signal for his Arcanine to control herself; However, what he said must have sparked something in Blue since he starts to exclaim "The only person I've actually lost to was-!"

Whatever he was about to say is cut off when the Professor steps in with a very disapproving look "Blue! Enough with the past. You've lost to this young man so there is no reason to pick a fight with him." Blue looks down angrily, but David frowns at the interruption before inquiring "Who was the only person that you actually lost to?" Sparing a glance at David Blue scoffs in amusement before waving the question off "Don't bother. You couldn't win against him anyways." The comment makes David scowl _"Still underestimating me... Perhaps we can't win, but at least give us the chance before shooting us down!" _Just before he could vocally relay his angry thoughts the Professor steps in once more by going over to Blue and whispering something in his ear that causes the leader's eyes to widen in what seems to be disbelief "You can't mean that!" He looks at his Grandfather trying to find some evidence of him joking only to have his grandfather calmly stare back with no indecision in his eyes.

The former Champion turns to David with a fierce glare as if he had insulted him deeply causing the Temperamental Fire Dog snap her jaws angrily at Blue, but once more her trainer merely signaled for her to stand down_ "Whatever Professor Oak told him must have really pissed him off" _The new champion thought while studying Blue's stature _"Hm... Tensed up, shaking slightly... obviously not in fear if his glare has anything to do with it, so it must be anger... and a look of resentment in his eyes." _He analyzed quietly as his thoughts continued _"Quite possibly Oak may be considering telling me about the person that beat Blue originally. If that is so then it makes sense that he would direct his anger at me." _Just before he could comment on the Gym Leader's behavior Professor Oak pulls aside his grandson and tells him something quietly that makes Blue shocked; However, that doesn't last long as he counters back with an angry whisper starting an argument between the two.

_"Can't be easy dealing with such a prideful boy." _David thinks sympathetically as he watches the two have their argument, but after a few minutes he began to feel bored _"I wonder how long they are going to go on about this?" _He thinks as his Arcanine walks by his side before laying down watching the two as well with her ears up. As he absentmindedly pets Hellfire's head David glances around to see if anything has changed at all since the last time he was there, but everything is basically untouched. There are still two buildings, a Pokemart, a Pokemon Center, a fence going through part of the town and still an old man hopped up on caffeine that insists on teaching people how to catch Pokemon _"To be fair that might be the only entertainment that he gets nowadays." _David mentally relented on that point just as Blue throws his hands up in the air in frustration before stomping off as his Grandfather sighs "I take it your conversation didn't go that well?" The teen inquires as he walks up to the Pokemon Professor who merely sighs before turning to David "My Grandson is just being stubborn about this. He will accept it sooner or later." Oak simply states.

This of course makes David more curious "Accept what exactly?" He casually asks while Hellfire sees a new trainer exploring the town and decides to follow him "David can I ask you to do a favor for me?" Oak suddenly asks making the Teen to blink before answering with confused tone "Um...Sure. What is it?" The Pokemon Professor smiles at him "Can you Goldenrod City?" He asks as he starts to walk towards the Pokemon Center, and the new champion walks along side him as he inquires "Goldenrod City? There is no Goldenrod in the Kanto Region...at least I don't think there is." He tilts his head in thought as he goes through the region's cities that he went through, but before he gets far into the list Oak chuckles a little as he explains "No. Goldenrod is in the nearby Region of Johto. We can get there by the Magnet Train in Saffron."

David processes this information for a moment "Johto Region... Is there Gyms over there?" The prospect of a challenge has always been a key factor in the Trainer's drive. Getting stronger and better is something every creature wishes to do whether it is for survival or merely the thrill of beating the best then just keep on getting better, and the fifteen year-old isn't exempt from that. In actually he constantly longs for a greater challenge to push the limits of himself and his partners then to break past said limits.

"Yes. The Johto Region has eight gyms like the Kanto region in each of the major cities. The type of the gyms are Flying, Bug, Normal, Ghost, Fighting, Steel, Ice and Dragon. They are strong trainers that have bonded with their Pokemon in such a degree some people follow their example." The Pokemon Professor tells David, and immediately he is caught on the idea of heading over there hook, line and sinker "Well then count me in Professor. I hope you don't mind if I stay behind and challenge these Gyms." He says with an excited tone before realizing something.

"Wait...why do you want to head over to Goldenrod anyways?" He asks wanting to know the reason behind the visit "I normally go over to the Goldenrod's Radio Tower to give my Radio Show, but this time I am going over to head to my dear friend Mr. Pokemon." At this David raises an eyebrow at the name, but says nothing about it instead choosing to just nod and think about the prospect of another Region _"Another Region means more challenges, more people to fight and new Pokemon to see. Perhaps I should take up the Professor's offer and take a Pokedex now..." _The fifteen year-old considers it for a few moments, but decides against it _"Nah. I mean after all I didn't become a trainer for that reason. Besides if I need to get information on a Pokemon I can just ask him, or look it up later on." _Glancing over at Oak his mind begins to wander to the conversation that the Professor had with his Grandson _"He did seem rather upset about something... I can't help but wonder what it was about." _

However before he could bring it up again the sound of a startled boy reaches their ears causing both of them to turn to the source of the cry, and they see Hellfire easily swatting aside a small Rattata that the Old Man was using to teach a new trainer how to catch a Pokemon _"Safe to say that lesson isn't working to well." _David thinks as he rushes over to the Old man and child while calling out to his Pokemon "Hellfire down! No don't go after the poor Rattata! NO DON'T USE FLAMETHROWER!" Professor Oak sweatdrops while watching the New Champion trying to stop his Arcanine from burning the small creature to ashes.

After managing to return his fiery Pokemon back to her Pokeball he apologizes repeatedly to the Old Man and the young trainer before offering to let the old man use one of his own Pokemon to finish the lesson; however, the trainer recognizes him after getting over the shock of a giant fire dog interrupting their lesson before asking for him to teach him instead of the old man making David feel kinda awkward since he isn't quite used to his new found fame yet, but agrees in order to make up for the interruption. The Pokemon Professor patiently waits as the Teen allows the young child to pair up with Reaper who immediately begins to play with the child instead of helping causing David to sigh in exasperation, but after a while he manages to help the child catch his first Pokemon before waving to the kid and saying that he would happily take him on after the child earns all eight badges of the region.

"Sorry for the distraction Professor." He apologizes when he returns to Oak, but the Researcher merely chuckles a little before leading the way back to his lab to pick up supplies before they start the journey to the Johto Region where a new adventure will await the young Champion.

**Couldn't really think of a better way to end this chapter really... Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I do hope that some people will actually read this story. Anyways please Review and Follow this story if you enjoyed it enough, and do tell me some ways to improve my writing by contacting me in any way that you wish. Either P.M or Review is fine as long as it is by your convenience. Until next time!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


End file.
